The Dragon
by TwilightGwaelyn
Summary: AU, non-human, canon pairings. Bella is a fairy princess with a destiny unknown. Edward is a creature of legend unsure of his origins. Can they overcome their inner demons to join together to battle an insurmountable evil?
1. Prologue

**Okay everyone...new story time. And I know what you're thinking... How can she start a new story while none of her others are finished. I have no idea why I can, I just really wanted to. This story is an original of mine, based off of many RPG sessions. I did change the names to fit in the Twilight world, but that's about as much as I changed. This does not follow the story, and these characters are Fairies (I know...cheesy).**

**So now...on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own what I do with them...  
**

* * *

The Dragon

Prologue:

One Hundred Years Ago

Weeks have passed since her sister Rosalie's coming of age celebration, and Bella is troubled by something. A dark cloud hangs over her thoughts, an omen, forewarning her of some kind of trouble. She knew her father had important business with the kings of the neighboring kingdoms, and her mother was traveling with him. King Charles was never one to keep secrets from his daughter, but he had not divulged even the slightest bit of information to her. She had always been his favorite, more of a son than daughter. Bella preferred to go out hunting and learn fighting from her father than sit in etiquette lessons with her sisters. She loved the outdoors, and she had secretly learned from the castle sword smith that her father had a sword created for her. She was his little warrior.

But today something was wrong. There was danger in the air, she could feel it. It followed her like a dark shadow as she left the confines of her room and went in search of Charles. She found him in the great hall with her mother Renee. She watches from the shadowy doorway, as her father grasped her mother's hand and gives it a kiss. Bella had all the same features as her mother. The deep mahogany hair, the chocolate brown eyes, and her slim yet bountiful figure. But she had the heart and fire of her father. She clears her throat as she enters the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting things," she says with a smile as she crosses the vast hall to stand by her father's side.

"No not at all dear. We were just making a few final arrangements for the journey. What's on your mind?" King Charles asks as he stands and gives her a warm hug before sitting her down next to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole trip, daddy. It's like something is trying to warn me that danger is coming. I don't know where, I don't know when. Hell, I don't even know what it is. But I think that you leaving right now is a bad idea."

Charles looks at his daughter with skepticism, but he knows her common sense will soon override this foolishness, so he indulged her.

"I can assure you darling, everything is quite safe, but I will add extra guards to the group, if that will make you feel better."

Leaning down, she kisses his cheek. "Thank you daddy." She smiles as she leaves the room, feelings of dread still following her. She goes in search of her sister Alice. At least she would listen to her, whether she believed her or not. Alice was in the garden, singing softly to herself. She was the most happy in the garden, for she could watch the flowers bloom, and really create beautiful things. Alice was always growing things, new and different types of plants, one's that have never before been seen in our world.

Later that day, Bella watches as her parent's and the guards prepare for departure. She frowns as her father gives her a quick embrace and a gruff kiss on the cheek. Her mother holds her a little while longer before she finally releases her to mount her horse.

"Goodbye. Safe journey, and return home to us as soon as you can. I love you," she says grimly as she wraps her arms around her little sister and watches them slowly make their way out of the Forks Gully.

"Come on Alice. Let's go see what tasty treats the cook has prepared for us, huh?"

"All right, I am hungry."

They walk into the great hall arm in arm, and sit down at the table. Bella's arm bumps something, and it clatters to the ground. She bends down to pick up the two small bottles that lay askew on the carpet.

"Look, it's two vials of the fountain water. I wonder who left them here?" she says as she turns to Alice. Examining the small bottles, she sees her father's royal mark imprinted on the bottom of both of them. That could only mean that they belonged to her parents. But why would they have left them there? That was the last thing they should have done. Every fairy carries the vial with them, no matter where they went. It was like their lifeline, their protection. They drew their powers from the fountain, and the vial was filled with its water.

"I have to find mom and dad. They've forgotten their vials. And I've had a bad feeling about this trip of theirs the whole day. I've got to go. I have to find them," she says as she walks out of the room, still talking to her sister. She grabs her cloak as she races out the door. "Don't tell anyone that I'm gone. I should be back soon. Hopefully I'll be able to catch them before they reach the meeting," she turns and kisses Alice on the cheek.

Racing out of the kingdom on her black stallion Kain, her thoughts strayed to her father. All she could think about was getting to him, protecting him. She pushed Kain to the limit as they barreled through the trees, the branches whipping her face and arms. They traveled for what seemed like miles, until finally she saw her parents troop ahead of her on the forest path. She slowed Kain to a walk, and finally allowed him a rest before continuing on. She dismounted and grabbed at his bridle to lead him forward. She got no more that a few steps before the forest erupted before her in battle cries. And out of the trees came men, but they were unlike any men she had ever seen before. They were dressed in all black and carried huge curved sabers with them. They dropped on the small party like lightning, and before Bella could blink, they had literally cut every man down. Even if her father's men were twice their size, the fairy guards were no match for these men. After only five minutes, only her parents were left. And for the first time in her life, she saw her proud father, down on his knees, begging for his life. The man standing above her father gave one last final chuckle before bringing the saber down across her father's chest. King Charles fell to the ground, taking his last breath. Her mother's screams were permanently imbedded in her mind as she was too slashed with the cruel steel. And that was the last image she saw before she fainted.

* * *

**Okay...so this is just the prologue...**

**You know what...if I get just one little review...I'll post more. I don't care who it is, or what it says. You could tell me I blow and my stories are shite...Just let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...I got my one review! Thank you so much...and a thumbs up back to you!**

**Okay...here we go with the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns these characters. I own what I do to them!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Forks Gully

Year 3069

Shooting straight up in bed, Bella wipes the sweat from her face. Since that fateful day one hundred years ago, she has had the same dream every night. Her nightly thoughts were haunted by the deaths of her parents. The sounds of her mother's screams, her father's dying breath. It was etched in her memory so deep, that God himself couldn't pry it out of her. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she rises, not sure what time it was since it was still dark outside. After peeking her head out her door to make sure no one was awake, she ventures forth into the inky blackness. The candle she is holding barely penetrates the darkness as she walks slowly towards the great hall. The servants kept the fire going in the great hall since it took so long to heat up, it was pointless to extinguish the fire at night. Crouching down in front of the fire pit, she could feel the heat emanating from it. It warmed her chilled flesh very little, and she rubbed her arms to get her blood flowing. Standing up, she crosses the room to her father's chair at the head of the table, and sits down. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of her parents, and of her coming birthday. She was turning 200 in a week, and the planning was in full swing. Of course, without her father there, it wouldn't seem like much of a birthday. Even when she received the ornate broadsword on her last birthday, it was nothing but bittersweet, for she knew it was the last gift her father had commissioned the sword smith to make for her before his passing.

Hearing a sudden noise from the kitchen, Bella rises to investigate. Upon entering the room, she finds her sister rooting around in the larder. Sneaking up behind her, she grabs Alice's waist and says, "What are you doing little sister?" giggling as her sister jumps and screams in surprise. "Are you really that hungry? Didn't you get enough at dinner tonight?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep. You were screaming again. Was it another one of your nightmare's? You have them so often, especially around this time."

"Yeah, it was another one. But it was somehow different. I seemed to remember more. Especially about those evil men. I got a better look at their faces. They weren't human, or elven, or even rogue fairies. They were different. Twisted even. They seemed deformed, and evil. They had such hate in their eyes. But I have no idea where they came from, or even why they came. I know the kings were working on some kind of peace treaty with all the neighboring kingdoms. I think that's why mom and dad left. But why would anyone want to kill them?" Resting her head on the palm of her hand, she looks into her sister's eyes and sees worry, and mostly fear. Fear for her, fear for herself, and fear for the kingdom. Now that Rosalie has left to join the mage Emmett, Bella was left to rule. And that was something she never planned on doing. Bella had heard the rumors spreading through the servants and the villagers. They had nicknamed her The Ice Queen. Rosalie was the beautiful one, Alice was sweet and gentle, but Bella had become hard and cold. She had lost the ability to love. She had no feelings or emotions. Emotions made you weak, and she didn't have time to be weak. She had withdrawn inside herself, unwilling to let anyone in.

As morning came, Bella was still restless. Guests were already arriving from the far away lands, even though it was still a week before her birthday celebration. Even Rosalie had returned, to help her in the preparations. There was so much that needed to be done, and learned. With her mother gone, there was no one to teach etiquette. And without her father, the kingdom managerial skills fell to her. She had learned a little watching her father with his advisors, but not nearly as much as she would need. And seeing as Rosalie gave up her immortality to be with Emmett, she was on her own. Never being one to back down from a challenge, Bella pushed ahead with the planning. But her soul was screaming inside. Screaming for something more. In the past few years, Bella had fallen into herself. She shied away from any real contact from the outside world. Besides her family, and the servants inside the castle, she was never seen by anyone. But today was different. She just had to get out of the stuffy hall, away from the fussing servants and the overbearing demands of her sisters.

She retreated to the stables, where her only real friend, her stallion Kain, was enjoying a bucket of barley. "How come you are the only one who seems to understand me? You're the only one who will really listen. We have been through so much old friend. And I'm glad you have been there for me."

See, Kain was not an ordinary horse, but a fairy horse. They were known not only for their speed and strength, but they possessed powers of their own. Kain could become unseen if he wished, and had done so on several occasions when he was in a playful mood. He was also silent as the stars, creeping through the underbrush without a sound. They could also live to be an immense age. He was at least 50 years older than Bella, and he was still young.

"I need you today more than ever. You were there with me when it happened. You know the pain I feel inside." She grasped his bridal and stared into his black eyes. "Please help me to forget." He looked back at her, his eyes saying all she wanted to hear. She walked to his side, and placing her foot in the stirrup, she swung her other leg up over the saddle. They rode off into the forest, leaving behind reality.

They make it to a clearing, and Bella dismounts. She then kneels by Kain and starts to cry. Hot tears roll down her cheeks to splash on her hands resting on her thighs. Harder and harder she cries until she is screaming. "Why? Why did you leave me. Don't you know how much I needed you? How much I still need you? What am I to do now?" she screams into the sky. Being so distraught, Bella never saw the man creeping up on her, until it was too late. All of a sudden there was an arm around her chest and a knife at her throat. She reaches for her sword, but realizes it's attached to Kain's saddle. She is totally helpless, at the mercy of this ruffian.

Forcing her head back with his knife, he licks the side of her neck. "Mmm, you taste good." He slithers a hand down her body, resting it between her thighs. "I bet you taste even better there. Why don't you and I have a good time?" He spins her around to face him, and she can smell the ale on his breath. He pulls her tight against him, and she nearly retches. He is missing an eye, and most of his teeth, and his body odor was revolting. But he keeps an iron grip on her, as he pushes her to the ground. She tries to kick at him, but that only makes him angry. He strikes her then, backhanding her across the cheek. "That'll teach you to behave, you filthy bitch. You're lucky if I let you live now." He straddles her hips, and starts to rip at her dress. She tries to fight him off, but he is just too big. Her blows on his face and chest just make him even more angry, and she starts to scream. He tries to cover his mouth, but she bites his hand. He punches her, and she passes out. The next thing she remembers is the man being ripped off of her, by some enormous force. She opens her eyes long enough to see a figure in black, but that is all she sees before she faints again.

She starts to come to, and feels a cool cloth being wiped across her brow. As her eyes come into focus, the face in front of her becomes clearer. His bronze hair hung down the sides of his face, almost brushing her cheeks. His eyes were like fathomless pools of gold. He looked like a dark angel. The most distinguishing feature on him was the huge black wings coming out of his back. They looked almost dragon like, and he himself was a very large man. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?"

"No, I am fine. Other than where he hit me that is. What happened to him?"

"He'll not harm you again. That I promise you." he says as he turns to walk away.

"Wait," she shouts. "What is your name."

"My name is Edward, fair lady. And you are?"

"I am Bella of Forks Gully. How did you come to rescue me? There was no one here when I arrived. Even that man was a shock. There aren't any kingdom's for miles, except Forks Gully. What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through. I noticed you were in trouble, so I helped. I couldn't let such a gorgeous woman such as yourself be harmed." He holds out his hand to help her onto Kain, when she notices he is bleeding. Upon further examination of his outstretched arm, he seems to have a very large cut on his shoulder. "You're hurt. You must come back with me to get that looked at. It isn't very far. Where is your horse?"

"Oh, I don't have a horse. I have a dragon. But I think he might be a little intimidating, so how about I just walk next to you?"

"All right, as long as you think you'll be okay. I don't want you passing out on me from the blood loss."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." He gives her a smile as they depart the clearing and head for The Forks Gully. "Wait a minute. Why were you there all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?" he looks up at her, somehow searching her face for a reaction of some sorts. Her reaction changes from one of pure shock to blatant anger.

"What do you mean by that? I could have handled myself. He caught me by surprise. If you wouldn't have come along, I would have been able to take care of that guy. I'm a warrior." She glared at him with rage, and the rage grew as he started to laugh at her.

"Sure, you could have handled yourself. You would have been dead if I hadn't come by. Maybe going with you right now is a bad idea. I should be on my way."

"No. I'm sorry. I'm just angry at the fact you think I can't take care of myself. I've had to take care of myself since my parents were murdered one hundred years ago. I'm a big girl. In fact, my birthday is in a week. I'll be two hundred, and I will have my coming of age ceremony."

"I'm sorry if I offended you. Alright, let's go."

They continue on in silence, until Edward finally speaks. "You never told me why you were out there."

"I had to get away from my sisters. They are just smothering me too much. Plus…with my birthday coming up so quickly, and my parents not being here, I was grieving. Where were you going? You said you were just passing through. Where did you come from?"

"I've traveled a long way. I started on the other side of the Corcan Mountains, and I've just been wandering around. I've been trying to find myself, and a meaning for my existence. I never knew my parents, or even who I really am. I was raised by the elves of Hollow Woods."

Bella stares ahead in silence as she listens to him talk. Every now and then, she looked over at him. She studied every part of him, from the stern set of his eyes, to the point of his ears. She saw the broad shoulders and flat stomach, the leanness of his legs. But his oddest features were those huge wings that hung down his back. They were bat like and black as the night. He had said he was from across the Corcan mountains. She had never met anyone from that far and wondered what was out there. Her father used to tell her stories of Hollow Woods, but she never really believed them to be real. They were stories of dragons and elves and fairies and evil creatures. She looked at him a little longer. He was the strangest looking man she had ever seen, but the sadness in his eyes had her heart crying for him.

"It must be so hard, not to know your parents, or even your real identity. It kind of makes me feel like I took my family for granted. I am sorry for your loss."

He looked at her and gave her a small smile. Never had he met someone who showed real compassion and feeling for him. "Thank you. I needed to smile today."

They returned to silence as they passed into the borders of The Forks Gully. And of course as soon as they reached the gates of the palace, Rosalie and Alice came running out.

"We were so worried about you," cried Rosalie as she flung herself at Bella. "When you all of a sudden disappeared, I didn't know what to think, or where you had gone."

"I'm fine. I went to the clearing in the forest. But I was attacked by a man. But this brave soul saved me. Edward, these are my sister's Rosalie and Alice. Girls, this is Edward. He's hurt, so I need to find Linden. Excuse us ladies." Bella didn't like the way they were fawning all over him. She had to admit that he was handsome, but Rosalie was married, and Alice had all but sworn off men. She grabbed his hand and lead him away from their flirtatious smiles.

Bella and Edward finally found Linden in the village. He patches up Edward's shoulder, and they go in search of some food. Bella gingerly touches the white bandage that is in sharp contrast to the dark tan of his skin. "Does it hurt?" she asks while caressing it a little bit.

"No…I can barely feel it. I would have never know I was hurt unless you had told me. I can handle pain very well."

"Well that's good. I can to a certain point, then I break down like a little girl. My father taught me how to be tough and brave. He was the bravest man I ever knew."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to them."

She takes a deep breath, preparing herself to relive the tale. "They were traveling to a nearby kingdom for a secret meeting. They were ambushed in the forest by very evil men. I can't even call them men, I don't know what they were. These creatures killed all of my father's soldier's, then killed my father and mother. I was hiding in the forest, so I was never seen. I passed out, and was found by Angela, our horse master. She had seen that Kain was missing and came looking for us. I didn't wake up for three days. And when I did, all I wanted to do was die. My life revolved around my father. He was my world. And now he's gone, and in a week, I am expected to take over the rule of Forks Gully." She noticed the shock in his eyes. She had never mentioned to him that she was of any kind of royalty.

"Well then, there really was a reason for me saving you. We couldn't have you losing your life now could we?" he said with a smile, as her eyes turned almost a red from anger, before she realized he was only joking. He started to laugh, and she eventually joined in. And from every possible corner of the street, fairies poked their heads out in surprise. They hadn't heard the sound of Bella's laugh in a very long time. And they found it past due.

Entering the dark and smoky pub, they sit down in the far corner for some privacy. After the serving girl took their order, Bella looked at him again. "I just have to ask, how can you not know what you are. That would kill me, not to know who or what I was. Do you have any powers? Maybe that can give you the answer you seek."

"No…my powers are fairly ordinary. I can fly, and I can control dragons, but I have yet to find out what my other powers are. That was why I was going to find Thantes. I was told by the Lady of the Hollow Woods, Lady Cairistiona, that I had to seek out the forbidden city. There all of my questions will be answered. But so far, my search has turned up nothing. No one know anything about this city. It seems like everything that I have worked for is for nothing." he says with a sigh, and picking up his glass, he downs the rest of the contents in frustration. But he failed to notice the light building in Bella's eyes as he mentions the legendary fairy city. All of her life, she had dreamed of nothing else but finding the once great city.

"I know about the city. We have books upon books about it in the library. I used to spend my days reading about it. My life goal is to one day find it, and restore it to it's former glory. The only thing the books don't mention is where the city is located. It almost seems that the pages that held the maps and directions were ripped out long ago."

"What do the books say about the city?"

"The books are quite vague, but they speak of a great race of fairies, supposedly the ancestors to us all. They were supposed to be the most beautiful and most intelligent fairies ever. And the books spoke of the splendor of the city. It's magnificent castle and buildings, right down to the sparkling river." Edward interrupts her. "What else do the books say?"

"I was getting to that. They then tell of a horrible battle. Only a handful were supposed to have survived. It was said to have been the worst war of all time. And the only thing said about the enemy was that they were very evil. No description, no nothing."

"Were there other beings living around there?"

"Oh yes. There were men and elves and dwarves. There was even a colony of dragons. That is where the dragonae are supposed to have originated from. Legend tells of the dragons morphing into human form. They then fell so deeply in love with the fairy women, that they stayed that way. And the result of these couplings were the dragonae. Huge man-like beings, with wings, almost fairy like in a way, but much larger, and instead of graceful wings, they were huge and bat-like."

She looks at him for any kind of recognition, but there is none. She finishes her meal, and after throwing a few coins on the table, they get up and walk out to the street. She glances at his wings, which were now folded over his chest like a cape. At that moment, a great wind blew down the street, bringing dust and debris with it. He unfolded his wings to shield them, and in doing so, brought her closer to him. Her softness was pressed against the hard heat of his body. She could feel every muscle, ever sensuous line. His arm was around her back, bringing her even closer to him. His face was just inches from hers, and for a moment their eyes locked. She saw the fire and intensity in their smoky depths and was enthralled. He was leaning in for a kiss when the town erupted in shouts. One of the townsfolk rushed in.

"A body has been found in the woods. He has been severely mauled."

The shouts brought her out of her trance, and she pushed against the hard wall of his chest. She stared at him for a second before turning away. She ran as fast as she could to try and put some distance between them. But he was right there, right behind her. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him.

"Why did you run from me. You have nothing to fear."

"It was you wasn't it. The body is the man who attacked me. You killed him."

"I was only protecting you."

"You've killed someone. And now you expect me to trust you. To not fear you? How can I do that when I know what you are capable of? Just stay away from me."

She turned to run from him again, and ran into Angela.

"Come my lady. We must get you to the castle. There is an evil creature about. You need to be safe," and Angela took her hand and lead her away.

Away from him, and his danger.

* * *

**Okay...there you go. Let me know what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter for you! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns these characters....I own what I do with them  
**

* * *

He followed the two women, staying close to the shadows, listening for any sounds. Angela was the one who spoke first.

"Who was that man? He was delicious!"

"Bite your tongue Angela. He is dangerous," she said with mock anger. She shoved Angela away and started laughing. "He saved my life today, and I don't even know if I can trust him."

"Well…he sure is handsome."

"I know. But evil can come wrapped in a beautiful package."

He had to laugh at this. He knew she was frightened of him, and he couldn't blame her. Even though she didn't witness it, she knew he was the one who had ripped that guy to shreds. They finally came to the gates of the castle and he came out of hiding to walk up next to her. He smiles at her shocked expression.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine…and I'm going to get ready for dinner."

Alice and Rosalie were there, appearing out of thin air. They giggle behind their hands as they lead him away from Bella's retreating form.

"Would you like a tour of the gardens," Alice asks with a smile. She can't seem to take her eyes off of him.

He gives them a warm smile and a courteous bow, but never letting his eyes leave Bella as she climbs the steps to her room. Her sisters are all a-flutter as they show him the wide array of flowers, some he didn't even know the names of.

"I grew all these myself," says Alice. "I have a real affinity for growing things."

"They are beautiful."

Alice can't help but smile. "Thank you. Well, we better go and start getting ready for dinner. If you want, you can see the palace tailor. He can give you an outfit that will suit you very nicely."

"I will do that. See you ladies at dinner," and with that, he bows low and turns to leave.

* * * * * *

The visit to the tailor was quite an unusual one. The tailor, whose name was James was all over the place. He seemed like he had consumed way too much sugar. His mouth never closed as he divulged all the palace secrets and gossip. He took Edward's measurements and began his work. In less than two hours, he had a suit fit for a king made for him. Edward shifted to a human form without wings and tried it on. It fit him like a second skin, showing off his muscular form. James appraised him with approval and excitement.

"Oh, I knew that would look wonderful on you. It fits you in all the right places. Now how long are you planning on staying? If it's for a while, I think I'll go ahead and make up some more outfits for you, alright?"

"That's fine, thank you," and with that, Edward took his leave. He was met outside the door by one of the maids. She was waiting to escort him to his room. She led him up the main staircase and then to a door that was heavily carved. She opened it and waited for him to enter.

"Let me know if the is anything that you need," she said with emphasis on anything. She had pulled her blouse down to show her bountiful curves. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, never even looking at her. She pulled her blouse back into place and stormed out of the room.

He wandered back down the staircase and back out into the night, breathing the fresh air. He stared at the stars as he walked back through the gardens. He almost was to the entrance to the great hall when a light in an upstairs window caught his attention. He turned and saw Bella through the gossamer curtains. She was dressing in a gown the color of the dawn. Her maid was dressing her hair, pulling it up and away from her face. Several tendrils of mahogany hair lay across her shoulder and framed her face. She looked like an angel. Then she suddenly turned and walked out onto the balcony. Fearing she might catch him spying, he hid behind a tall bush. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, and her eyes reflected the stars. Then she looked down into the garden, and he could swear she looked right at him. Just as she went for a closer inspection, the call to dinner was made, and she turned and walked back inside. Edward let out the breath he was holding, and regaining his composure, he walked inside. He made it in just in time to see her descend the great staircase. She looked like a vision in her vibrant pink gown. Her wings were unfolded and swayed a little as she walked. When she reached to bottom, he was there, ready to take her hand. He placed it over his forearm, and she looked at him in anger. Before she could pull away, he gave her a smile.

"Let me escort you to dinner."

"Fine, if you insist"

"I do. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she said through clenched teeth, and placed her eyes forward. The heat of his body radiated off of him, and she could feel it melting through her skin. His eyes never left her as they entered the great hall for dinner. She was seated at the head of the table, and he took a place next to her. The food was delicious and he ate every bite put in front of him. It was a much better spread than he was used to. When they were done, glasses of wine were passed around, and immediately Bella was bombarded by questions from her sisters about the celebration party. He couldn't help but laugh at her stern look as she went over place settings and menus. She must have heard him because she looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"What is so funny," she said, her eyes flashing. Who was he to laugh at her. And it seemed that her anger only made him laugh even more. "That's it, I'm done. I'll be in my room. Excuse me ladies," and she stood up to leave, making sure to flash her eyes at him once more before she stormed out of the room. Both Alice and Rosalie looked at Edward with confusion.

* * * * *

Upstairs, Bella tried to relax herself by taking a nice long bath. She leaned her head back on the pillow and immediately thoughts of him entered her mind. What would it be like to hold him against her, to feel his skin upon hers. The feel of his lips, his touch, on all the sensitive parts of her body. Her hands followed the exact path of the feeling, moving slowly down her body, using her touch to mimic his. She couldn't seem to stop as the images in her head kept coming. Then she feels it. His actual presence, invading her thoughts. She stops what she is doing and looks around. No one is there. Suddenly there is banging on the door. It is Alice, wanting to be let in.

"Bella, open the door. It's locked. Are you all right? Why did you storm out?"

Stepping out of the bath, she places her silk robe on and opens the door. "What do you want? I'm tired and all I want to do is go to bed."

"What's wrong.?"

"I was just upset that's all. All this planning has got me a little stressed."

"I bet that Edward has something to do with all of it, doesn't he? He is really dreamy."

"He is not. He's repulsive, and rude, and arrogant. And to top it all off…"

"You like him don't you."

"Oh, just shut up and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning," she gives Alice a hug before pushing her out the door. Bella leans against it for support, letting out a whoosh of air and pushing back her wet hair. Not quite ready to go to sleep yet, she wanders out onto the balcony. Leaning against the railing for support she takes in the night air. She had a mind to just leave it all behind, unfold her wings and just take flight, but something down in the garden caught her attention. He was down there, wandering amongst the bushes and flowers. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. His black hair was like water at midnight, black and shimmering in the moonlight. The way he walked was mesmerizing, and the way his muscles moved was like a dance. He commanded the space around him and that was tempting to her. Then he stopped, and turned around to face her. Their eyes lock and there was nothing. Complete silence, no one in the universe but them in that moment. A faint blush crept up from her chest to her cheeks. She smiled at him, then her expression turned to stone. He was turning her into a simpleton. A witless girl with nothing on her mind but finding the right man. But not her. If she was to be queen, she had no time for love, no room in her life for romance. She turned quickly and went inside. She could almost feel his shock as he left the courtyard.

Edward had thought for just one moment in time, she would be his, but that feeling passed as quickly as it came. She was like an ice queen, dead to all emotions. There were few women who could resist his charms, and she was definitely resistant. He climbed the stairs back to his room. He needed a shower to cool down his emotions. All he could think about was her. The way her hair fell around her shoulders, the way her dress at dinner was cut to show off all her tantalizing curves. Oh that dress. It suited her perfectly, showcasing her full round breasts and smooth shoulders. He had pushed a little too far by entering her mind, but he was going crazy. He had to know if she was thinking about him as much as he was thinking of her. And she was. Her images of them together was more than he could stand and he had to excuse himself from dinner. As he climbed into the shower, he replayed those memories. His hands trailing down her soft skin, barely touching. His lips caressing her. Though he had never really seen what her body looked like, he caught glimpses of it. She was thin, but lusciously curved. Her skin was smooth and supple and pearly white. It had a gleaming quality to it that set him on fire. And her eyes were a piercing ice color. And those lips, he would dream of those lips tonight.

Deciding she wouldn't be able to sleep, Bella entered the darkened hallway to head for the kitchen. As she passed the last door, she heard the shower running. Edward was still awake. She leaned against the door for support. Vivid flashes came into her mind of them together. She thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest, when she heard the water turn off, and footsteps across the floor. They stopped right in front of the door, and for a space of a second, Bella's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. She leaned her ear against the door and placed both her hands on either side of her head. Edward stopped at the door, thinking he heard something outside. He placed his ear to the door in the exact spot Bella's was, and placed both his hands to match hers. Bella's heart started beating again at a furious pace. Frightened he might hear it, she took several breaths to calm herself down. Then she heard the doorknob jiggle. He was going to open the door. So she ran to her room just as the door swung open. Edward opened the door and looked around. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw the train of a robe slip through the door two down from him. Now he knew where her room was.

Bella made it back to her room in time. She peaked out the door to see him standing in the hallway wrapped only in a towel. The sight of his damp body made her mouth go dry. He was heavily muscled but not in a large way. He had a powerful chest and a flat stomach. She could see the line of hair from his belly button as it disappeared beneath the towel. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. As he turned to enter his room, he seemed to lock eyes with her, but made no notice and closed the door behind him. She finally breathed a sigh of relief and closed her own door.

* * * * * *

Sunlight streamed into the room, blanketing Edward in it's bright light. He squinted and sat up. It had to be early. But already the staff was running like a well oiled machine. He dresses and wanders out into the central courtyard. He begins his morning routine of kata. Moving his arms and legs he goes through what looks like a dance. The guards wander out to watch him. He shocks them by flipping into the air and landing on the far fence post. He stands with perfect balance on one leg. The guards look at him in shock, but he never wavered. Then the captain of the guard, Jasper, came out of the door to the guard shack. He was heavily built and much larger than Edward. He looked straight up at Edward and smiled. "How do you do that without falling?"

"I just block out everything except what I'm doing."

"Well, let's put that to the test." Jasper picks up a spear, and hurls it at Edward's head. Never blinking, Edward catches the spear in his hands and flips of the post. He lands in a crouch, ready for whatever else the captain had for him. Chuckling to himself, Jasper yells to his men, "Let's see what he can really do, shall we?" The guards standing around start to yell and cheer as Jasper and Edward get into sparring positions.

Edward whirled the spear around in his hands briefly, testing its balance, strength, weight. In his lightly clawed hands, the spar weapon seems to take life, flowing through his fingers as easily as water. A hard snap into position ends the grace, a not-so-subtle hint of the true strength of that water's current. Jasper blinked at the speed of that move and wondered briefly what he'd gotten himself into. Then he took up his own spear, familiar with each and every inch, and advanced slowly.

Half-dragon and fey circled each other then like two cats sizing each other up. Neither eyes left the other's. A flash of light off the mock steel spear heads and the "battle" was on. Wood clacked as both took double grips on their weapons and thrust, blocked, hammered at one another. They whirled, speared, ducked, swung at each other. No opening could be found in the other's guard. They seemed now to flow and twirl about each other like a dance. Abruptly, Jasper caught Edward off the knuckles and sent the spear flying. Edward lunged in a roll past him to the weapon's rack and spun, putting a thick wooden broadsword up into perfect block.

"New dance, friend. Try this two step!"

If it was possible, Edward somehow moved even faster. Now he did find openings. However, without a shield, Jasper also found them. Within seconds, both sported several light if painful bruises. This didn't stop them though. They only seemed fight harder. As the sun rose above them slowly, it began laying a thin sheen of sweat on their bodies. Neither paid any attention to it.

A sudden lunge as the sun hit his eyes made Edward lurch back awkward. Jasper followed up with a whip-snap over-head snap. Edward ducked under it and cut hard in a vicious back-hand for the fairy's muscled mid-riff. Jasper sucked his belly in tight and leaped back then flared his wings and leaped, a mocking smile on his lips, unaware of his partner's nature.

"Let's change the dance floor!"

With that, he hurled the spear hard. Edward dodged, as expected, then threw his sword side-long. That took Jasper off guard. Broadswords of any make weren't able to be thrown like that. He nearly fell from flight then dove, hands ready to punch or clench. Edward abruptly lunged up with a mock-snarl… his own wings extended! They slammed hard into each other two horse lengths above the ground with a bone-crunching impact. Now the rules had changed entirely. Fighting in the air brought a whole new test to both.

The two combatants separated, hovering easily. Despite the fairy's obvious surprise as Edward being winged, he was not caught off guard. As one, they down-flapped and slammed together, parted, slammed together again. This was how flight-fights were. Mostly ramming contests. Edward charged, ducked his shoulder and delivered a solid uppercut right. That did catch Jasper off-guard. He nearly fell, turned into a controlled dive as Edward lunged after him. He hit the ground, rolled under the half-dragon's dive and whirled to his feet. Edward landed, whirled back and both half-winged at each other. Now it was down to the most basic of fighting. Kicks, punches, ducks, blocks. All these flew back and forth.

It was a rougher form of dance, yet no less fluid. They whirled and ducked. One's foot would pass over the other's head, followed by a jump as, like gears, the other would kick out with the foot for the legs. Back up, jabs meeting blocks and counters. They tangled, grappled, and kicked free, each scoring a hard blow to midriff and jaw. Dust rose in a puff as each slid to a halt, ten feet now separating them. Only now were both beginning to tell in their states: breathing slightly increased, dust clinging to sweat on their shoulders and arms.

* * * * * *

Bella enters the great hall, still very drowsy from last night. Propping her head up with her hands, she picks through the food on her plate. She wasn't really hungry, but she didn't want her sisters all over her asking if she was alright. She managed to get a few bites down when there was a horrible commotion outside. Alice and Rosalie ran to the window and were beside themselves with giggles. Alice turned back to look at Bella, with stars in her eyes. "Bella, you have to see this. It's Edward and Jasper. Their fighting in the courtyard, and they're shirtless. Oh my, they look so good. You should come and look."

Bella looked at her with disgust and then rolled her eyes and tried to focus on her breakfast. She heard Alice squeal and say something about Edward flying into the air with Jasper. That cleared her head and she got up angrily and walked outside to the courtyard. Her eyes were like stone and her features radiated rage as she strode into the courtyard. "Just what do you think you are doing with him? Let him go right this instant." she said with as much authority she could put behind her voice. Edward then lowered to the ground with Jasper by his side. They both had sheepish grins on their faces, and they pointed at each other and both said, "He started it."

Almost moving with one mind, Jasper and Edward smiled at each other, stood up straight, bowed, and walked forward to clasp hands and back-slaps.

"Well done, good sir! That was… woo… that was the kind of exercise I've been needing. These gents just aren't up to it anymore."

That comment was met with laughter from the other guards, and some jeering and boos, as well as laughter and applause from the audience that had appeared at some point.

"Thank you, Captain. It was an honor. We shall have to do this more. If I may, I could also teach you and your men a few tricks of my own. The sword throw for example."

Jasper grinned ear to ear. "Now that is a trick I would love to learn!"

Rolling her eyes, Bella turned and began walking indoors. Edward hurriedly shook Jasper's hand and walked after her.

"What did I do? We were just having a little fun."

"You know very well what you were doing. You could have hurt him. These men are not combat fighters. They are not warriors. They protect the palace. That is their job."

"Well, they should be combat fighters and warriors. You never know what skill they might need. I could teach them everything they need to know to properly protect you and your family." He smiled at her as charmingly as he could. That only made her more mad.

"What, train them to kill and maul? Don't think I don't know what you did. Believe me, I am grateful that you stopped that man, but you didn't need to kill him the way you did."

"Town criers are notorious for exaggeration. I simply grabbed him, threw him into a tree to stun him. He came at me with a knife so I struck out. I just didn't have my hand curled enough when it hit his face, and my follow up, as per training, took him in the stomach. Anything that happened after that would have been from wild animals. I was just trying to protect you.

Her gaze softened a little bit. She tried hard not to stare at his naked chest, glistening with sweat, but she couldn't help herself. She studied his well defined muscles and narrow waist, and she could help but smile. Trying to hide this, she turned away from him. "All right, I have a proposition for you. You can train the guards in any manner you see fit, but just stay away from me right now. You annoy the heck out of me, with all that smiling. Why do you feel you have to smile at me all the time?" She turns so he can't see her smile as she walks away, but he sees it anyway.

Edward calls out, "I can't help but smile when I am around your sunny disposition."

"Well try to help it."

He bows low, "Your wish is my command, Princess."

She turns and makes a face at him, and laughing, she walks back into the castle.

* * * * * *

That afternoon, Bella found herself a little bored, so she decided to take a walk to calm herself down. Her memories were weighing heavily on her as she took the little path through the woods. She breathes in the aromas around her, the heavy scent of pine, and the delicate floral scents, all mixed together to give her a sense of peace. She picks some of the wild flowers and tucks them into her hair in a little haphazard pattern. She starts singing to herself as she wanders around a little bit, then decides to sit down. Her singing grows louder as she picks up the emotions in the air. A doe comes to the edge of the clearing and watches her. She was a tiny little thing, delicate and dainty, and watched her with big liquid brown eyes.

Edward was out on his balcony meditating when he heard a door slam shut. He opened his eyes to see Bella walk toward the path in the woods. He leaped off the balcony to the ground below and followed her. His brain told him he was just making sure she would be safe, but he heart told him differently. He wanted to spend some alone time with her. He stayed back, not letting her know he was there. He followed her to a clearing that was covered in beautiful flowers. She picked some and stuck them in her hair. Then she started to sing. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He crept closer, wanting to hear it more clearly. She had a beautiful voice, but it was filled with sadness. He didn't know the language the song was in, but it sounded sad. He noticed a doe watching her, and he watched the little thing. The doe turned her gaze to him, and then ran, not making a sound.

Bella looked up as the doe ran away, not sure what had frightened it. She scanned the surrounding forest for any kind of threat, but could find none. She continued with her song, allowing her feelings to come out in her words. Her father had taught her that song. He loved it when Bella sang with him. Ever since she was a little girl, she had loved to hear her father sing. His voice was powerful and commanding, but when he sang, it was soft and sweet. Tears began rolling down her face as she continued. Edward could tell that she was crying because the words were coming out in short gasps now. She dropped the flowers in her hand and curled into a tiny ball, her hands covering her face. Her shoulders started shaking as she cried harder. He took a few steps towards her, but hesitated, not sure if he should make his presence known to her or not. Finally her grief became to much for him and he stepped into the clearing and made his way to her side. She didn't even look up at him as he knelt beside her and gathered her in his arms. He held her close and whispered little nothings in her ear as he stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth. She just continued to weep, and it tore at his heart. What kind of trauma had she really endured. He had heard her screaming in her sleep last night and he had been tempted to go and check on her. But her grief was real now, and he could try to comfort her. A light rain had begun to fall, and it grew steadily stronger till they were both soaked to the skin. She finally looked up at him, tears still welling up in her eyes. He couldn't take it any longer, and with a gentle hand, he tipped her chin up and fastened his mouth over hers. It was just meant to be a soft comforting touch, but once they connected he felt like he couldn't get enough. She was sweeter than honey, and so soft. He shifted her in his arms so she was facing him, and pulled her tight. He never wanted this moment to end. She reached tentative hands up to wrap around his neck. That only made him deepen the kiss, allowing a little moan to escape against her mouth.

There was nothing in the world more intoxicating, more exciting than Edward's kiss. It was like a drug, she couldn't get enough. She felt the probe of his tongue, and opened her lips for him. It swept in and swirled around hers till she couldn't think, could feel, anything but him. She could almost swear she felt something, something deep within herself stirring to life. Then her memories of the earlier attack on her came flooding back, and she panicked. She became like a wild animal caught in a trap. She fought at his arms to let her go, and pulled away from him to stand. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I just can't. I can't…" And she turned and ran back along the path, the rain driving into her, stinging her skin. She wanted to, very badly. But the memory of what the man in the woods did to her never left her mind. She could feel his mouth on her skin, and with the feel of Edward's mouth, she couldn't take it, not yet. The pain was still too raw.

Still kneeling on the ground, Edward stared after her. He had never had anything that felt so good, yet it made him feel horrible. He had taken advantage of her in her emotional state, bound her to him before she could have a moment to think. No wonder she ran. He wouldn't even blame her if she never talked to him again. He slowly got to his feet and began to walk back to the castle unsure of what he would face when he got there.

* * *

**You know what to do...but only if you want to :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay...real life can be such a pain sometimes**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters...I own what I do to them  
**

* * *

Bella ran all the way back to the castle, her lungs burning for air. She looked back to see if he was following her, and making sure he wasn't, she enters the great hall. Running past her sisters, she headed straight for her room, ignoring their concerned cries. Flying up the main staircase, she runs to her room and slams the door. She leans heavily on the door, then sinks to the floor, a sob stuck in her throat. She began crying again, loud heavy sobs wracked her body. A knock at her door had her scrambling away, afraid to see who it was on the other side. She wasn't sure if she would be able to face Edward at this time. She was ashamed of herself for the way she acted. She had allowed herself to get into the moment, and then ran away, leaving him alone.

Alice was on the other side of the door, banging loudly now. "Bella, come on. Open the door. Please? Are you alright? Don't make me break down the door." With that statement, Bella brushed the tears from her eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She knew that Alice didn't have the strength to break it down. She opened the door and Alice swept in, worry all over her beautiful face.

"What is the matter with you? Didn't you hear us calling? What happened out there?"

"I'm fine. I just got scared by a wild animal, and I felt like just coming home and laying down for a while." She couldn't tell her sister what happened between her and Edward. She was already ashamed of herself. She didn't need her sister's to be ashamed of her too. "I'm tired now. I would like to take a shower before dinner, so will you please go. I'll see you downstairs."

"All right. But if you need anything at all, just let me know. Oh, do you know where Edward is? I wanted him to come and take a walk with me. He is so handsome."

"I think he's out somewhere, but I think he'll be back soon."

"Okay, I'll see you later. Love you, sis."

"Love you too, dear."

With Alice gone, she settled about preparing for dinner. She laid out her evening gown, then stepped into the bathroom. She removed her dress and lets down her hair. She turns on the water, watching the spray, and adjusts the spray. She steps in, letting the water cascade down her body. She winces as the water hits one of the few bruises she has, not quite healed yet. She had the ability to heal herself rapidly, but these just wouldn't go away. They were there almost as a reminder of the violence she received. She washed her hair, removing bits of leaves and flowers from the strands, then concentrates on her body. Her ribs were sore, and there was a nasty bruise on her breast. She was careful as she rubbed the soap over he body, letting the water rinse her clean. She stayed under the spray just a few minutes longer to allow the tension to leave her neck and shoulders. Stepping out of the shower, she rings for a maid to help her dress. Wrapping herself in a robe, she walks into the bedroom and seats herself at the vanity. Lifting the antique brush that belonged to her mother, she begins to brush her long hair. There is a light knock at the door, letting her know the maid has arrived. She gets up and opens the door. The maid rushes in and gives a little curtsy before helping Bella get dressed. Pulling the robe off, Bella lets the maid help her into the heavy undergarments, before tying her corset tight. The dress she has picked is a gold silk, hugging her in all the right places. The top is low cut, and her bountiful breasts push against it. The small cap sleeves are heavily embroidered and there is embroidery all along the skirt. She sits at the vanity to allow the maid to dress her hair. It is pulled up towards the back in a sweep of curls. Several tendrils are left to frame her face and neck. Gold ribbon is then wrapped around the mass of hair. When the maid is done, Bella dismisses her and walks to the window. She stare at the colors of the sky as the sun fades behind the mountains. A movement below catches her attention as Edward returns. He looks so sad, with a heavy weight upon his shoulders. He glances up at her for just a second before the door below slams open and Alice runs out to meet him. She nearly jumps in his arms, then drags him off for a walk before dinner. The last she saw of him, he looked heartbroken.

* * * * * *

Walking back to the castle was the longest trip he ever took. He was afraid to see the reactions of the fairies he encountered, no doubt already knowledgeable of the events that took place. There was silence in the courtyard as he entered, not a soul about. No doubt they were preparing for dinner. He slowly makes his way to the garden, glancing towards the heavens, marveled at the colors shooting across the sky from the sinking sun. his gaze wanders to her window, and there she was, staring at the same sky. He stared at her, trying not to be obvious. She turned her head towards him, and he lowered his gaze, pretending to glance at a flower. He looks back up at her, and his heart broke in half. She looked so small, so frail, so powerless. He wanted to fly up and hold her, wipe away the worry on her brow. But they both were interrupted by the door flying open. Alice flew out, running straight for him. She jumps and he catches her in mid-air. Her arms wrap around him and she holds him tight.

"I was wondering when you would return. Come, walk with me."

"But I need to…"

"No, there will be plenty of time for that later. Please?" She pouted at him with all her might, knowing there were not many who resisted after that point. She squealed with joy when he allowed her to lead him away. But not before he gave one last long glance at Bella.

Dinner that night was anything but friendly. Alice kept throwing him little heated glances, sometimes blowing little kisses at him. Bella had returned to her Ice Queen appearance. Her face was like stone, her features hard and cruel. She looked at no one, and her responses to the questions asked of her were sharp as a knife. He knew this was her safety net, retreating into herself when she didn't want to feel pain. He tried to get her attention, but every time he succeeded, someone else interrupted him. Finally, he just turned all his attention to her, and sending his power through his gaze, he almost forced her to look at him. Her head turned, her eyes fixated on his. She looked angry, yet there was a sadness hidden deep within her eyes. He let warmth flow through him to her as he gave her a wistful look, almost welcoming. A smile slowly spread across his face. Her features began to soften and she looked less angry. She lifted her napkin to her mouth to cover the tiny smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She took her time, wiping meticulously, but her smile just kept growing. She looked at him with mock anger.

"What did I tell you about smiling at me?"

"As you wish, princess."

She could hardly contain herself, and it seemed that the whole room was changed. The air was lighter, and everyone's spirits rose. Even Bella was happy. She started laughing and joking, yelling for music, and more wine. The musical ensemble began a particularly lively tune, and everyone rose to dance. Rosalie was with Emmett, Jasper asked Alice to dance, even the servants dropped what they were doing to dance. When a hand appeared in front of her face, Bella looked up into Edward's eyes.

"Would you care you dance?"

"No, I can't dance."

"Oh, but your majesty, I'm sure that you are more than skilled at dancing. Please, join me before this song ends."

"All right. But only since you asked so nicely."

He whirled her onto the dance floor, and it seemed that time itself had stopped. Bella felt so alive. More alive than she had in a century. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, and she wished for that night to never end. Song after song then danced till, one by one, the dancing couples stopped. First the servants resumed what they were doing. Then Rosalie and Emmett excused themselves to their private suite. Then Jasper left for the guard shack, and Alice went to bed. Only Bella and Edward were left. They sat by the fire, talking and laughing, until Edward noticed that Bella was severely inebriated. She was laughing and slurring her words, and before he could stop her, she downed another full glass of ale. He rose, grasping her hands to bring her to her feet. "Come on you. I think you've had enough. It's time for bed."

Swaying a little, she looked at him and shook her finger. "Now see here. I'm fine. I think I could use another drink."

"Oh no you don't."

She glared at him for a second, then her gaze turned to pure heat. She stumbled to him, and wrapping her arms around him, she leaned in for a kiss. He put up a restraining hand and lightly pulled her away.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to kiss me?"

"More than you know. But you're drunk, it wouldn't be right."

"Oh you…" And with that she turned to storm out. She made it a few steps before she tripped and would have fallen had he not been there. He gathered her into his arms as if she was nothing more than a child. He carried her upstairs and into her bedroom. It was only when he laid her on the bed did he notice that she was unconscious. She was dead asleep. So he set about the task of removing her dress and heavy undergarments. He slowly peeled the dress from her, and his breath caught in his throat.

Clothed she was a vision. Now laying before him, she was a exquisite. Her breasts were high and firm beneath her corset. Her legs, encased in silk stockings were long and shapely. She lay there, her mahogany hair removed from it's up do by all the dancing, was spread around her like a halo. His body hardened at the thought of what pleasures she would give him, and what he would give her. He steeled himself against all feeling, and set at the torturous task of removing her corset. He undid the laces and his body near exploded. Her breasts spilled out, the rosy peaks rising towards him, almost begging for him. He bent and pressed a kiss along one swell, his knuckle lingering to brush at the satin skin. She felt like silk, her skin creamy and smooth. It took all of his strength not to have her then and there.

Her removed her shoes, dragging her stockings over her legs. and covered her with the mantle. He kissed her lips, still warm and spicy from the ale. He lingered there a moment before he rose quickly and left her room and the temptations before he did something he could never take back. In the safety of his room, he allowed the beast to rise in him and break forth. It craved her, ached for her, but couldn't have her. Edward reined it in, and decided to take a cold shower. But the image of her, laying naked, her hair around her, would be burned in his brain for all time.

When the castle became silent, a cloaked and hooded figure glided out of the darkness. He was greeted by another figure, and they passed silently out of the courtyard. Neither spoke as they quickly made their way into the dark forest. They were soon joined by several more similarly garbed figures, and they gathered together in a circle. The first person spoke.

"We have trouble."

"What do you mean trouble? Everything should be running smoothly."

"It is, but now there is another at the castle. One we never expected. He is powerful, and will not take to lightly on the conspiracy against the princess."

The largest of the figures spoke then, his voice holding power and authority. "Then you know what you must do." He glanced at the smallest person. "Handle it any way you can. We do not want the dark one angry with us. He will not be pleased to hear of this newcomer."

The two rose, bowed slightly, then turned to leave. The leader cleared his throat for their attention once more before they left. "And James, no more trouble."

They bowed once more and disappeared into the night. Visibly shaken, the smaller of the two reached out a hand. James grasped it, gave it a quick kiss, then pulled away. Looking at his companion, he said in hushed tones, "You know what to do. Seduce him in any way you can. Drug him if you have to. He's becoming too close to Bella. If things are to play out as planned, and I am to have her to myself as promised, this Edward must be eliminated." James allowed his gaze to spark a little bit, then he turned and departed from the other, stealing back into the concealing darkness.


End file.
